


One Tree hill au

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	One Tree hill au

Tale of two brothers. 

Who find love,

And live their lives.

Playing a game. 

That bought them together.


End file.
